A Love Like Mine
by spring-pastel
Summary: Honey, how would you like to have a time on the town tonight? We can go where you wanna go. So cutie, what do you say? I'll pick you up around 7 or 8. SULAY.


title: a love like mine  
cast: sulay  
lenght: error 404  
genre: not found  
rating: ?  
**DISCLAIMER:** title by plugin stereo's song title  
warning: ooc, absurd, tidak sesuai eyd, typos.

.

a/n: inspired by my own chat with bf lol.

* * *

.

2014/06/13(Fri)

AM 11:51 **Junmyeon**: _Hai_  
AM 11:53 **Junmyeon**: _Bales dong_  
AM 11:56 **Junmyeon**: _Sombong banget nih  
_PM 12:01 **Yixingie**: _Bacot_ _nih_  
PM 12:06 **Junmyeon**: _Lama_ _banget balesnya_  
PM 12:07 **Yixingie**: _Ini siapa_ _sih?  
_PM 12:07 **Yixingie**: _Ganggu_ _banget tau gak  
_PM 12:08 **Junmyeon**: Keep smile _aja deh :)_  
PM 12:08 **Yixingie**: _._  
PM 12:09 **Junmyeon**: _Jawabnya pake titik gitu, bikin gemes_  
PM 12:10 **Junmyeon**: _Wah, marah nih ya  
_PM 12:11 **Junmyeon**: _Bales dong :(_  
PM 12:12 **Junmyeon**: _Xingieee_  
PM 12:12 **Junmyeon**: _Yixingieeeeee :(_

"Heh, Yixing."

"Ya?"

"Ambil itu hp, atau gue banting?"

"Kenapa, sih, Lu?"

"Berisik tau gak."

Yixing mendengus, lalu meletakkan bukunya yang masih terbuka secara terbalik di atas meja. Tangannya segera meraih ponselnya yang terus bergetar sehingga menimbulkan suara '_drrrt'_ yang mengganggu. Atau tepatnya hanya mengganggu Luhan.

"Siapa suruh belajar satu jam sebelum ujian," cibir Yixing.

2014/06/13(Fri)

PM 12:20 **Yixingie**: _Dasar_ _gila_  
PM 12:21 **Junmyeon**: _Kirain ngambek :D_  
PM 12:22 **Yixingie**: _Lagi belajar_, _tolong jangan ganggu, oke?  
_PM 12:22 **Junmyeon**: _:(_  
PM 12:23 **Yixingie**: _:)_  
PM 12:23 **Junmyeon**: _Lewat_ emoticon _aja senyumnya manis banget_  
PM 12:24 **Junmyeon**: _Gak gombal loh_  
PM 12:25 **Junmyeon**: _Yixing?_  
PM 12:26 **Junmyeon**: _Kok malah_ _ngambek lagi :(_  
PM 12:27 **Junmyeon**: _Aku telpon ya :D_  
PM 12:30 **Junmyeon**: _Kok nomor kamu gak aktif? :(  
_PM 12:31 **Junmyeon**: _Xingieee~_

"Eh? Kenapa hp-nya di _turn_ _off_?"

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Luhan menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

* * *

2014/06/14(Sat)

PM 6:19 **Yixingie**: _Dimana?_  
PM 6:20 **Yixingie**: _Kok masih belom nyampe_  
PM 6:21 **Yixingie**: _Weeeeeeiii  
_PM 6:22 **Yixingie**: _Junmyeoooon_  
PM 6:26 **Yixingie**: _Ya ampun, janjian jam 6 sampe setengah 7 masih belum muncul_  
PM 6:27 **Yixingie**: _Niat jalan gak sih?!_  
PM 6:28 **Yixingie**: _Minggu lalu kamu juga ngaret ampe jam setengah delapan  
_PM 6:28 **Yixingie**: _Dua minggu lalu malah sampai gajadi jalan!_  
PM 6:29 **Yixingie**: _Tiga minggu lalu aku gak inget ampe jam berapa, intinya ngaret juga  
_PM 6:30 **Yixingie**: _Junmyeon!_

Yixing mendengus, lalu membuang ponselnya ke atas meja. Ia segera menutup gorden kamarnya, lalu berseru dari dalam kamarnya, "Ma, kalau Junmyeon udah nyampe jangan bukain pintu ya!"

Samar-samar, Yixing dapat mendengar balasan '_ya_' dari luar, dan dengan itu ia memeluk bantalnya yang bergambar _unicorn_ lalu memejamkan mata.

* * *

2014/06/14(Sat)

PM 6:45 **Junmyeon**: _Xingie :(_  
PM 6:45 **Junmyeon**: _Aku udah jalan dari jam setengah 6, eh taunya macet total  
_PM 6:46 **Junmyeon**: _Namanya juga malam minggu  
_PM 6:47 **Junmyeon**: _Kamu marah ya?  
_PM 6:47 **Junmyeon**: _Pasti marah banget deh :(  
_PM 7:00 **Junmyeon**: _Xingiee~ Aku udah di depan rumah kamu nih  
_PM 7:01 **Junmyeon**: _Bukain pintu dong~_

Dengan terburu-buru, Junmyeon segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menekan _bell_ yang terpasang manis di sebelah pintu gerbang rumah Yixing. Ia sesekali melirik ponselnya, berharap Yixing membalas pesannya. Hingga akhirnya, mama Yixing muncul, dan Junmyeon segera tersenyum lebar.

Alih-alih membuka pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan Junmyeon masuk seperti biasanya, wanita berambut hitam sepunggung itu malah kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Junmyeon sendiri yang menganga keheranan.

2014/06/14(Sat)

PM 7:18 **Junmyeon**: _Kok mama kamu malah masuk lagi?_  
PM 7:18 **Junmyeon**: _Mama kamu marah sama aku juga?  
_PM 7: 19 **Junmyeon**: _Tapi emangnya aku ngapain?.._

* * *

Yixing mengerutkan hidungnya ketika merasakan sensasi dingin saat menggenggam tangan Junmyeon. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Junmyeon, dan mendapati wajah pemuda itu terlihat pucat. Hal yang tidak Yixing sadari saat bertemu dengan kekasihnya tadi pagi.

"Kamu sakit?" Yixing meremas tangan Junmyeon yang ia genggam. Junmyeon sedikit melirik ke arah tangannya yang digenggam, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Engga kok."

"Bohong." Yixing segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu menyentuh kening Junmyeon yang terasa hangat. "Badan kamu anget. Kita pulang aja deh."

"Aku gak sakit, Xingie."

Yixing mendengus, "Kamu batu banget sih. Pulang, atau aku turun disini?"

Junmyeon menghela nafas, lalu segera memutar setir-nya dan mencari cara untuk putar balik.

Ia memang benar-benar lemah bila dengan Yixing.

* * *

2014/06/15(Sun)

PM 2:15 **Junmyeon**: _Xingie_ _:(_  
PM 2:17 **Yixingie**: _Kamu baru bangun ya?  
_PM 2:17 **Junmyeon**: _Iya :(_  
PM 2:18 **Junmyeon**: _Kok kamu udah pulang sih?_  
PM 2:18 **Junmyeon**: _Aku kan sakit gara-gara nungguin kamu semalam, jadi aku mau kamu yang ngerawat aku :(  
_PM 2:19 **Yixingie**: _Kok kamu sakit salahin aku?_  
PM 2:19 **Yixingie**: _Aku kan gak nyuruh kamu nunggu di depan rumah sampai jam 11 malam  
_PM 2:20 **Yixingie**: _Lagian kamu tadi langsung tidur, ya aku mending pulang.  
_PM 2:21 **Junmyeon**: _Kamu kan bisa ikut tidur sama aku :D_  
PM 2:21 **Yixingie**: _._  
PM 2:22 **Junmyeon**: _Kamu suka banget sih sama titik :(  
_PM 2:22 **Yixingie**: _,_  
PM 2:23 **Junmyeon**: _Kamu lebih suka sama titik daripada sama aku ya? :(  
_PM 2:25 **Yixingie**:_ ,_  
PM 2:25 **Junmyeon**: _:(_  
PM 2:26 **Yixingie**: _:D_  
PM 2:27 **Junmyeon**: _Jawab pertanyaan aku dong :(_  
PM 2:28 **Yixingie**: _Itu udah aku jawab_  
PM 2:28 **Junmyeon**: _Tapi jawabnya cuma koma :(_  
PM 2:29 **Junmyeon**: _Eh_  
PM 2:30 **Yixingie**: _Apa?_  
PM 2:31 **Junmyeon**: _Nanti sore jalan yuk ;)_  
PM 2:32 **Yixingie**: _Kamu kan lagi sakit, gimana sih  
_PM 2:33 **Junmyeon**: _:(_  
PM 2:34 **Junmyeon**: _Tapi aku mau jalan sama kamu :(:(  
_PM 2:35 **Yixingie**: _Kamu sakit, dan kita gaakan jalan_  
PM 2:35 **Yixingie**: _Final_  
PM 2:37 **Junmyeon**: _Kalau gitu_  
PM 2:38 **Junmyeon**: _Kamu main ke rumah aku aja :D_

Yixing mendengus, lalu ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap. Jari-jari lentiknya mulai mengetikkan nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala, "Halo?"

2014/06/15(Sun)

PM 11:02 **Junmyeon**: _Night Xingie~_  
PM 11:03 **Yixingie**: _:)_  
PM 11:03 **Yixingie**: _Ngomong-ngomong, besok tempat makannya balikkin ke aku ya  
_PM 11:04 **Junmyeon**: _Yang mana?_  
PM 11:05 **Yixingie**: _Yang warna biru. Yang tadi sore aku bawa ke rumah kamu  
_PM 11:05 **Junmyeon**: _Oke :D :D_

Junmyeon menghela nafas ketika Yixing tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Ia baru saja akan meletakkan ponselnya hingga tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Junmyeon segera membuka pesan yang baru masuk secara terburu-buru, dan ia mengerutkan keningnya.

2014/06/15(Sun)

PM 11:12 **Jongin**: Hyung_~ Besok bawakan komik yang mau gua pinjem itu ya_

Menghela nafas lagi, Junmyeon menonaktifkan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Ia segera memeluk bantalnya dan memejamkan mata.

Dan keesokkan harinya, Junmyeon tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui ternyata Yixing membalas pesannya semalam.

2014/06/15(Sun)

PM 11:29 **Yixingie**: _Kamu udah tidur ya? Night Junmyeonnie~_

* * *

2014/06/16(Mon)

AM 7:15 **Junmyeon**: _Pagi Xingie~~_  
AM 7:18 **Yixingie**: _Pagi_  
AM 7:19 **Junmyeon**: _Ada kabar gembira loh_  
AM 7:20 **Yixingie**_: Apa? Demamnya sudah turun ya?  
_AM 7:21 **Junmyeon**: _Bukan_  
AM 7:21 **Junmyeon**: _Kulit manggis udah ada ekstrat-nya! :D  
_AM 7:29 **Yixingie**: _._

* * *

a/n: *run*


End file.
